Bobby's World: My Dad Can Fix Anything Credits
Opening Credits * "Bobby's World" * "My Dad Can Fix Anything" * Animation Teleplay Written by: Betty G. Birney & Lou Berger * Live Action Written by: Howie Mandel Ending Credits * Based on a Character Created by: Howie Mandel * Executive Producers: Phil Roman, Lee Mendelson, Howie Mandel, Brian A. Miller, David H. DePatie * Produced by: Mitch Schauer * Associate Producer: Barbara Wright * Creative Producer: Paul Germain * Story Editors and Creative Consultants: Jim Staahl, Jim Fisher * Developed for Television by: Jim Staahl and Jim Fisher * For Film Roman ** Supervising Producer: Kathrin Seitz ** Story Editors: Robert Mittenthal, Vince Calandra * Supervising Director: Jack Heiter * Directors: Mike Wolf, Berny Wolf, Tom Tataranowicz * Supervising Assistant Director: Marija Dail * Assistant Directors: Herbert Moore, Jeffrey Perlmutter, Samuel S. Williams, Anthony Bell * Creative Director & Original Character Design: Stephen Hillenburg * Casting and Voice Director: Ginny McSwain * Music by: John Tesh, Rob Walsh, Don McGinnis * Main Title Music by: John Tesh, Michael Hanna * Orchestrations by: Mark Koval, Don McGinnis, Rob Walsh, Alexander Courage, Fred Steiner * Orchestra Conducted by: Rob Walsh * Musical Director: Robby Merkin * Additional Music by: Nick Balaban, Michael Rubin * Starring Howie Mandel as Himself and as the voice of Bobby and Dad * Voices: Gail Matthius, Tino Insana, Charity James, Maggie Roswell, Benny Grant, Edie McClurg, Danny Mann, Phil Hartman, Gary Owens, Jonathan Schmock, Kevin Michaels, Steve Stoliar, Rhea Pearlman, Danny DeVito, Allen Swift, Robert McFadden, Bradley Bolke, Rhoda Mann * Storyboard Supervisor: Gary Conrad * Storyboards: Stephen Hillenburg, Mitch Schauer, Craig Kellman, Pete Alvarado, Debbie Baber, Kurt Dumas, Don Shank, Ray Johnson, Kelly James * Models: Lin Larsen, Mitch Schauer, Bob Boyle, Craig Kellman, Jeff LaFlamme * Character Design: Rumen Petkov, Mitch Schauer, Jerry Richardson, Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Chris Buck * Character Layout: Kamoon Song, John Celestri, Darlie Brewster, Joe Pearson, Mark O'Hare, Erik Weise * Character and Background Layout Checker: Perry Kiefer * Animators: Don Lusk, Sam Jaimes, Bill Littlejohn, Al Pabian, Nancy Beiman, Mike Sanger, Leslie Gorin, Carl Bell, Bob Richardson, Bob Bransford, Frank Gonzales * Animation Timers: Jeff Hall, Tom Ray, Andrew Overtoom, Sean Dempsey, Frank Weiss, Tom Yasumi, Randy Myers, Genndy Tartakovsky, Randy Myers, Fred Crippen, Jack Hadley, Dominic Polcino, Karen Peterson * Sequence Directors: Bob Matz, Warren Batchelder, John Freeman, Alan Zaslove, Art Leonardi, Art Davis, Joe Morrison, George Singer, Nelson Shin * Sheet Timers: Jim Duffy, Maria Rodriguez, Sherie Pollack, Marlene May, Art Vitello, Don Spencer, Pete Michels, Juli Murphy Hashiguchi, Patrick Gleeson, Alan Smart, Debbie Baber, Greg Hill, Norm McCabe, Zdenko Gasparovic * Timing Directors: Ken Walker, Cullen Blaine, Terry Lennon, Larry Leichliter, Leo Sullivan, Rick Leon * Layout: Cliff "Cokry" Voorhees, Bob Givens * Backgrounds: Frank Furlong, Mark Whiting, Bob Boyle * Background Design: Dan Krall, Cathy Malkasian, Vadim Medzhibovskiy, Lynn Lascaro * Color Design: Phyllis Craig, Renan Tolon * Color Stylist: A. Kendall O'Connor * Color Models: Brigitte Strother * Color Model Mark-Up: Leslie Ellery * Checking Supervisor: Zsuzsa Lamy * Checkers: Rumen Petkov, Maria Konwicka, Becca Ramos * Assistant Checker: Patty Jausoro * Live Action Produced by: John Callas * Live Action Directed by: John Peter * Animation Production by: Wang Film Production Co, Ltd., Cuckoo's Nest Studio * Main Title Designed by: Herbert Klynn * Main Title Directed by: John Sparey * Main Title Animated by: Kevin Petrilak * Computer Animation: Kroyer Films * Ink and Paint: C&D Ink and Paint Service * Hollywood · Camera Services: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley * Camera Operators: George Epperson, Dick Blundell, Roy Wade, Charles Flekal * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Creative Bubble · Editor: John R. Tierney * Edited by: Sam Horta - Supervising Editor, Julie Gustafson - Editor * Assistant Editor: Andy Turits * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Music Produced by: Screenmusic West * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester, Gary Silver, Mark Schultz * Audio Assistants: Tricia Reilly, Mark Deadman * Sound Editors: Michael Bradley, Bill Kean, Charley Rychwalski, Brian F. Mars, Daniel Ben-Shimon, Gregory Perler * Utility: Tim Stringfellow, Mark Cummings * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, Kip Gibson * Voice Recording: B&B Sound * Re-Recording Mixer: Timothy J. Borquez * Video Transfer: Complete Post * Colorist: Joe Cook * Negative Cutter: Bob Lass * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Script Coordinator: Sharon Altman * Vice President for Production: Marjorie Kalins * Executive in Charge of Production: Bill Schultz * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Production Accountant: Paula Fink * Production Manager: Cella Nichols Duffy * Production Coordinator: Andy Houts * Assistants to the Producer: Danette DeSena, Nina Shelton * Production Associate: Tim Carter * Production Assistants: Christine Ferraro, Valerie N. Robinson, Tony Lopez, Lisa Womble, Vera Duffy, Grant Leavins * Pre-Production Manager: John Cawley * Post-Production Supervisor: Lizabeth Aquiar * Post-Production Coordinators: Doria Biddle, Wendi McNeese * ™ and © 1990 Fox Children's Network, Inc. · "Bobby" character is ™ Alevy Productions · All Rights Reserved · Fox Children's Network is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. * Produced in association with: Alevy Productions, Inc. Category:End Credits Category:Lee Mendelson Film Productions Category:Bobby's World Episodes Category:Alevy Productions, Inc. Category:Film Roman Category:Episode credits Category:OnTheRunVideo.com Category:Saban Entertainment